Galbatorix's sister
by snowfairy23
Summary: What if Galbatorix had a sister? What is she trained with Brom and Morzan? What if Oromis and Glaedr were her masters? Rated T for now. REWRITING STORY. NOT AN ERAGON/OC
1. AN: Rewrite

**I have decided to completely rewrite my story from the plot line to the name of the main character however some of the material is still the same. Sorry if you liked this stroy I just couldb't find anymore inspiration. **

**~~~~Snowfairy23**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Eragon Series but I do however own Alexandria and Vindr.**

**Eragon POV:**

I was entering Oromis's hut when I saw him staring at a fairth. "Master!" Oromis put down the fairth on the table face down so I couldn't see the picture.

"Sorry, Eragon. I was lost in thought".

"What was that you were looking at?"

"One of my students. One I haven't seen in quite some time".

"What you mean he's still alive?! Why is he not here then?"

"She Eragon she and she isn't here because Glaedr and I put her into hiding."

"Why would she need to hide?"

"_Because she needed to be protected from her brother." _Glaedr told me

I looked behind me to see Saphira and Glaedr had returned.

"_Why would she need to hide from someone she's a rider?" _Saphira asked

"Yes Saphira she is a rider, however so is her brother." Oromis said as he

Saphira and I looked at each other. We had both heard the "is" in his sentence and there was only one rider still alive. "So wait, her brother is Galbatorix. Why is she not helping him find us?"

"_STOP! You will not stereotype her just because of her heritage!" _Glaedr demanded.

"_We are sorry master we should not have jumped to conclusions." _Saphira and I said together. We were both shocked we had never heard Glaedr so mad.

"No you should not have. Yes she is Galbatorix's sister she however never join him. She saw the world through different eyes then everyone. She had this gift of sensing everyone's emotions and seeing the light in everyone. Even if they themselves couldn't see it. " Oromis said as he seemed to stare into space. He seemed to be recalling the memories of this girl. I had ever seen him this emotional before.

"She seems to mean a lot to both you and Glaedr, master". I stated

"_Oromis and I saw her and her dragon as our grandchildren. Brom saw her as a sister as well you know."_

"Brom knew her!"

"Yes Eragon, Brom knew her ask anyone in Ellesméra her and Brom were never without each other. They were like twins the way the both thought and spoke. She, Brom, and also Morzan all tried to compete to see who was better at something. Although Brom and her went at it like they were just having fun unlike Morzan who took it seriously.

"_If I may ask master what was her name."_

"_Her name was Alexandria,_ _but those close to her called her Alex."_

"That is enough talk for now. We can continue this talk later. However Eragon if you wish to know more about Alexandria you may want to talk to Arya. She and Alex were best friends almost sisters."

"_Arya knew her as well? Why has she never mentioned her before?"_

"_For the same reason we sent her into hiding. To protect her."_

"I think that however it may be time to bring her back don't you agree Glaedr."

"_I do Oromis"_

"Very well then Eragon you should go get some sleep. Come back at sunrise iin 2 days and you shall meet Alexandria."

_Yes master." _Saphira and I said together.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Inheritance cycle I do however own Alexandria and Vindr. Srry for not updating in so long I was working on other things.**

**Alexandria POV:**

I was thinking of how much my life had changed since Vindr had hatched for me and my brother Galbatorix's dragon Jarnunvösk had hatched for him. I had a lot of time to remember the time when my brother wasn't like he is now, uncaring, ruthless. There was a time when we used to actually be brother and sister other than by blood. There was a time when we actually got along, when we actually loved each other but one day that all shattered.

_Flashback_

_I had flown to__ Vroengard__ when I saw a sight I never will forget. My brother was with 12 other riders and surrounding them were bodies of both riders and dragons. I could also see Morzan was with my brother, they were looking at all the carnage with smirks upon their faces. I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes as I continued to look upon the carnage that I knew in my heart that my brother had created, I began to notice many of them were my friends._

"_Vindr," I all but choked out, "why, why, why would Gal do this."_

"_I don't know Alex but we will find out, I promise." _

_ As we continued flying closer I noticed that my brother was on a black dragon which confused me to no end, Oromis had told me that they had not allowed my brother another dragon after __Jarnunvösk __was killed by Urgals, so why was he riding one._

"_I would like to know the same thing." Vindr said_

"_I have a feeling Vindr that the answer we receive will shed light on all of this carnage and in the process tear Gal and I apart." I told him. He could feel the sadness and pain that I felt as we flew closer._

"_Gal" I screamed at him "what have you done."_

"_Well, well, well if it isn't my sister, Alex, and Vindr where have you two been."_

"_Nowhere that concerns you Galbatorix." Vindr snarled at him_

"_Oh, a little mad are we." Galbatorix sneered at us._

"_What have you done? What made you cause this carnage?" I was trying desperately to keep my tears ay bay both out of pain and anger._

"_You want me to tell you sister, well than I will tell you. The reason, simple I saw that the elders were not going to give me what I wanted."_

'_And you decided to slaughter everyone because of that. You seem to forget you and your friends were the ones that even went after the Urgals. You were the ones who were pompous idiots because you thought you were stronger than everyone and everything, you found out you weren't the hard way. I only wish you could have been taught that without __Jarnunvösk __dying." I told him_

"_You dare go against Galbatorix, Alexandria." Morzan yelled_

"_Yes, yes I do, because I am not afraid of him now, nor have I ever been." _I replied _"Just because he can see how power-hungry you are doesn't mean he respects you Morzan remember that." _

"_Join me Alexandria and we will rule Alagaesia as brother and sister."_

"_Never, we will never join you. We will never betray the ones we love like you have." Vindr and I yelled at him in sync._

"_Well than sister if you won't join me I will have to end you." With that said he and the black dragon flew at us. Vindr maneuvered away and my brother's and my swords clashed sparks showering down. I knew Vindr and I were too weak from flying here to fight for long, so even though I had sworn I would never use my gift for a fight I knew it could not be avoided. I pushed as much lethargy I could at all 13 riders including Galbatorix and Morzan and flew back to Ellsmera to tell Oromis, Glaedr, Brom, and Saphira the news that would change our lives forever._

_Flashback end_

As I recounted the day I found out my brother had betrayed the riders I felt the spell that Oromis and Glaedr had placed on me beginning to wane until I was finally awake. I could feel that Vindr was waking up as well. I was ready to fight whoever had awoken me until I heard Oromis say it was he and Glaedr. I knew it was them because they swore it in the ancient language. "Oromis!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and hugged him. He held me close as I cried. He ran his hand through my hair as I cried into his chest and whispered into my ear soothingly like he always did when I was pain.

"_What is it little one?" _Glaedr asked me

I was in too much pain to answer so I asked Vindr to as he had recounted the memory along with me so he knew why I was hurting.

"_She was remembering what her brother had done when we returned to __Vroengard."_

"_Ah, I see."_

"Alex, calm you are safe calm." I could feel his and Glaedr's emotions of love and calm so I used their emotions to help myself calm down.

"Thank you, both of you."

"_You're welcome little one."_

"Why are we awake" Vindr and I asked

"Because there is a new rider." Oromis told me, but I could also tell that there was something they weren't telling me.

'There is something else isn't there?" I asked them

"_Little one, Brom is dead." Glaedr told me_

I sank to my knees in pain and screamed "NO!" tears flowing down my face. I couldn't believe it Brom was dead, how could life be so cruel. I felt Vindr wrap around me as I shook from my sobs. I couldn't believe it Brom, my brother, my twin in every way but blood was dead. I couldn't believe it."

"How?" I asked quietly

"The Ra'zac" Oromis told me "they murdered him after he and the new rider escaped Dras- Leona"

"_I would like to meet this new rider." Vindr said_

"As would I." I said

"You can meet him and his dragon I two days when you have regained some of your strength.

"Very well Oromis lead the way." Vindr and I said together. With that said Oromis and Glaedr exited the cave and flew into the sky Vindr and behind them, look out Galbatorix Alexandria is back.

**Hope you enjoyed the flashback of why Alexandria had to go into hiding. Hit the button and review.**

**-Snowfairy23**


End file.
